


Talent

by Averyat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averyat/pseuds/Averyat
Summary: Basically Tubbo who can sing and Tommy who is flexible :p
Kudos: 5





	Talent

Some people where talking on discord after a day of streaming on the SMP. They were talking about this and that, some having their cameras on. Music was playing in the background on discord and honestly, Tubbo was digging it. Soon came the song Heathers (it's a great song change my mind) and Tubbo started quietly singing too it, gradually getting louder without realizing it. 

After the song was done he was applauded.   
"I-" Tubbo blushed from embarrassment and slightly slammed his head on his desk. 

"Tubbo, that was so good! " Fundy said. 

"Yes, I must admit with someone lessons that could get you somewhere. " Wilbur said, happy for the boy's talent. "If you want I could tea h you a bit. "

"Hey! You never teach me anything! " Tommy shouted making people laugh. 

"Tommy, can you even sing-?? " Quackity said between laughs. 

"Well- maybe not as well as Tubbo but-! "

"Tommy you need talent. T-a-l-e-n-t. " Sapnap spelled out for him. 

"You know I can fuckin spell, right-? " Tommy said pouting. "Also, I do have talent, just not so much in singing! "

"Mhm. Suuree. " George said. 

"Like what? Whining. " Techno said in his monotone voice making people laugh. 

"Hey, now this is just bullying! Also, I can uhm.. " Tommy debated what to say, not wanting to come off as weird. "I-"

"Have no words hm-? Maybe you don't have talent. " That was it. Also since it came from Dream. 

"I can do the splits bitch! " The call went quite before erupting with laughter. 

"He- hah, he can do- the splits-! Omg best thing a heard today. " Wilbur was starting to loose his breath. 

"Hey! I'll prove it dumb mother fucker! " Tommy said, ready to show his acrobatic skills. 

"Okay, go ahead! " Fundy said, knowing that Tommy just said that to make himself feel better. 

Tommy stood up, pushing his chair to the side. He took a deep breath, starting to stretch. 

"The fuck are you doing-? "

"I'm stretching gOGy. " Tommy said, making fun of George. He finally finished and decided to just go for it. "You ready to watch me-???"

"Yea, get on with it child-" Tommy didn't wait for Wilbur to finish as he suddenly did a split. He put his hands up. "Ta-da! " He turned to the camera. 

The call was silent. 

"... HOLY SHIT TOMMY-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD DO THAT. "

"Wait what-"

Tommy got up and back into his chair, smiling.   
"Bet you didn't see that one coming-! "

"Tommy what the fuck we genuinely thought you were fucking with us. " Wilbur said basically speechless. Tommy smiled glad he was able to make his friends impressed.


End file.
